This proposal will provide funds for partial support of the fifth Portland Bone Symposium. The purpose of this meeting is to update attendees on selected aspect of hard tissue repair and to integrate state-of-the-art knowledge on wound healing and patient management. The interactions between clinicians and scientists are designed to accomplish two goals: 1)To enhance patient care, and 2)To encourage and elicit exploration of applied and basic science issues relevant to clinical management. The areas of focus include: tissue regeneration, bone banking, biocompatability, trauma management, tissue engineering and transplant biology. During the three and one-half day program, several specific interest areas will be discussed, including basic aspects of bone biology, wound healing, growth distraction osteogenesis, ischemic disease, facial injuries, implantology, bone banking and disease transmission, biocompatibility, and tissue engineering for cartilage and bone. A one- half day session will include state -of-the-art developments in the biotechnology industry.